A Little Help
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Alli visits Degrassi after she leaves the school to visit Clare, but ends up helping out our lovable Adam.  Adam x Alli with hints of Adam/Fiona.  R&R!


**Well, this random little drabble popped into my head and I felt the need to write it down. Similarities to chapter 59 of 'Midnight Visitor.' Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but, sadly, I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Her heels clicked in a rhythmic pace as she took her long strides, each step taking her closer to her destination. Her heart thudded unevenly in her chest and butterflies danced manically in her stomach. There really was no reason to be so apprehensive, but it was to be expected.

But, hidden beneath the nervousness, lied the excitement. Alli couldn't wait to see her best friend. Talking on the phone was utterly different from seeing someone face-to-face.

Alli slowed to a stop as the school's main entrance came into view. She looked at her clock and smiled. The school day would officially be over in twenty minutes.

Taking a deep breath, Alli sat down at the steps of the entrance and allowed her breathing to return to normal.

Alli picked at the hem of her school skirt nervously. She missed Clare incredibly, and the thought of seeing her again made her giddy.

When the sound of a door opening reached the Bhandari girl's ears, she pivoted to the main entrance. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she stood.

"Adam!" She called happily, grateful to see her friend. Adam's eyes widened as he dropped his book bag on the ground and met her halfway. The two embraced, delighted to see each other.

When Clare and Eli had started hanging out, naturally, so had Adam and Alli. The four, as a group, were inseparable. They had all become fast friends. And, Adam also had extra time with Alli when the two waited for Drew.

"Alli, wow, what are you doing here?" He asked excitedly, moving to sit down with her. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, today is All Saints day and Hawthorn School For Girls is a catholic school, so-"

"I got it." Adam interrupted with a smile. Alli smiled sweetly, before her brow furrowed and her smile fell.

"Wait, why are _you _out so early? School doesn't end until another fifteen minutes." Adam smirked and leaned back on his elbows.

"I finished my test early so the teacher let me leave." Alli nodded in understanding as she copied Adam's relaxed pose.

"So, how have things been around here?" Alli asked tentatively. She didn't want everyone to be completely bored, but she also didn't want everyone to be having a blast while she wasn't there. Adam shrugged slightly.

"It's been okay. Things are a little crazy lately, but, what else is new?" Alli smiled and nodded in agreement.

"And Clare?" Alli asked, the same fear consuming her. She loved Clare and really didn't want her to have a new best friend.

"She's been okay, I guess," As if sensing her distress, he added "but she misses you a lot." Alli hid behind her hair like a curtain and allowed herself a small smile.

"So, how've _you_ been?" Alli questioned, her head tilting to the side. Adam sighed, murmuring a small 'fine.'

"Liar." Alli accused, smirking. Adam rolled his eyes. "Tell me." Alli demanded, sitting up straight. Adam copied her, and shook his head vigorously.

"It's…too weird." He finished lamely. "Too complicated." He rephrased.

"I'm sure I can keep up." She laughed, resting her hand on his shoulder. He sighed again deeply.

"Well, you see, Drew and I…" He trailed off, feeling her tense up beside him when he uttered his brother's name.

"Go on." She prompted gently, masking her annoyance.

"We…kinda…both…like the same girl." He turned to her, eyeing her expression. It was eerily calm.

"Wow." She stated, looking down at her skirt.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, but she shook her head.

"Don't be. 'Out of sight, out of mind,' right?" She plastered on a fake smile. In truth, she still harbored feelings for the older Torres boy, and hearing that he had forgotten about her so quickly…well…it stung. But, she couldn't expect him to be hung up on her forever, right? "Anyways, continue."

"That's about it. I'm not really sure how to go about this subject, but, there is one thing…" He trailed off, his cheeks tinting as he thought about _that_.

"Yes?" She asked, grateful for the change of subject.

"N-Never mind, it's too embarrassing." Adam stammered, while Alli giggled.

"Tell me!" She pleaded, tugging at his sleeve. His cheeks turned rosy as he cleared his throat.

"Well, I…don't really know how to kiss a girl." He finished the rest of his sentence in a hurried rush. Alli smiled slightly, taking pity on the younger Torres.

"So, you want to know how to kiss a girl?" She questioned, her smile broadening. Adam cleared his throat again and nodded. "It's easy!" She announced, turning to face him.

"All you have to do is face her," Adam faced Alli and nodded, making mental notes. "Then, you have to lean in; tilting your head in the opposite direction of hers, or else you'll bump noses."

Alli tilted her head slightly to right, while Adam tilted his to the right. Slowly, both teens leaned in, blissfully unaware of their actions.

"And then, you just…" Alli's voice trailed off as their lips grew closer. Both pairs of eyelids fluttered close as their lips touched lightly. An electric shock from lip contact knocked both teens out of their reverie as they jumped apart from each other.

What had happened?

A blush cascaded across Adam's cheeks ad Alli's face heated up.

Well…that was…_different_.

The kiss was awkward and chaste, but not entirely unpleasant.

Alli was the first to clear her throat and break the silence.

"A-And, t-that's all there is t-to it!" She said shakily, smiling while trying to lighten the mood. Adam nodded hurriedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Umm, thanks, Alli." He mumbled, feeling nervous. Okay, so, it was a bit strange to kiss your friend, but it was only a demonstration…right?

"Any time." She mumbled back, scratching the back of her neck. There was an awkward pause. "So, uhh, who is she?" Alli asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Hmm?" Adam asked, turning to her.

"The girl you like. Who is she?" Alli questioned. Adam made a small 'oh' before smiling brightly as he remembered the dark haired princess.

"Fiona Coyne." Her name rolled off his tongue in a sweet sigh.

Alli nodded as the name swam through her mind. Her last name sounded oddly familiar.

"Alli!" Both teens jumped suddenly. Adam and Alli were startled to hear Clare's voice as she hurried to greet her friend. All traces of the previous conversation vanished as Alli stood and hugged her friend tightly.

Adam stood and grabbed his bag while the girls talked amiably, Alli smiling brightly and Clare looking close to tears.

"Adam, hey!" Clare greeted, smiling at her friend who she just noticed. "Alli and I are going to The Dot, wanna come?" Clare invited.

"Uhh, no thanks, I'll leave you two to have your girl time." Clare nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye Clare, Alli." Adam waved. Clare waved before turning around. A silent conversation passed between Alli and Adam as their eyes locked.

"Bye." Alli whispered, smiling, as she turned on heel and caught up to Clare. Adam watched their backs as they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

**Well? Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! **

**Oh! Also, Hawthorn School For Girls is a real school in Toronto and is a catholic school. Also, catholic schools don't have school on the day after Halloween, a.k.a. All Saints Day. Hope you enjoyed those minor, insignificant facts!**

**~S.S.**Address: is a catholic


End file.
